Princess? What is goin on!
by amber-rita
Summary: After NM, Bella goes to the Volturi and becomes a vampire...better summary inside
1. Meeting Bella

Summary: After the Cullen's left in New Moon, Bella goes to the Volturi. There she becomes a vampire, and the pack stays in touch with her. Yes, they help the Volturi. As the Cullen's visit the Volturi a hundred years later, will Bella stay with Caius or go back with the Cullen's. What about her siblings?

Princess? What is going on! : NEW Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Twilight. But if I did, the first thing I would do is getting rid of Edward.

Chapter One

Bella was walking around the Volturi Castle. She was enjoying her quiet time away from her family. She loved her family more than anything, but every once in awhile you just need some alone time. All of a sudden a guard came up. "Princess, Master Aro requests your presence. There are visitors." The guard said. Bella nodded.

"Thank you. I will change into something more….suitable." Bella replied as she walked to her room. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a peasant like top, so she definitely needed to change for the guest. When she arrived in the throne room after changing, everyone looked at her. She was stunning. She was wearing a blood red dress that was form fitting. The front of her dress went five inches above her knees and the back was like a wedding dress with a long train. She had black stilettos on her feet, which contrasted to her blood red nail polish on her fingers and toes. The dress was strapless, and she had her black Volturi cape on. Over all, she looked like a Goddess. And she might have well been a goddess, for she looked like one and was treated like one.

"Ah! Bella, there you are!" Aro said happily. Bella nodded. She finally took a look around the room. She saw Aro, Caius, Marcus…and the Cullen's? Bella turned sharply to Aro,

"Brother, why are the Cullen's here?" She asked. The Cullen's looked at her. Was this the same Bella they left almost a hundred years ago? Caius was the first to speak.

"My Belle, they came to visit, wanting to get to meet the newest Volturi family members." As Caius was speaking, he was walking up to Bella. When he reached her, he took her hand and led her to her throne. The way he led her to her throne made it seem like there was more than familial love for each other. Her throne is right next to his. Alice was the first out of the Cullen's to speak.

"Bella! You're a Volturi!" Alice said shocked. Since Bella and Caius were now sitting on their thrones, Caius's hand tightened on hers. Bella looked at him.

"Hush mate. I will not leave you." Bella said when she noticed that he was about to growl. The Cullen's looked stunned.

"Bella?-" Edward started to say but was interrupted by Jasper.

"Edward! She's now Princess Bella, and I would control your feelings before Caius attacks you for looking at his mate." Jasper said. Bella giggled and smiled.

"Yes Caius is my mate, and I would thoroughly enjoy watching him tear into you Edward." Bella said with a smile. Everyone of the Cullen's was stunned. She definitely was NOT the same Bella they left all those years ago. She had a backbone; she had an air about her that just screamed power. She wasn't a little girl anymore and that surprised them. No, she was a full grown (immortal) woman who had power and was treated like a Queen. She was what every little girl dreamed of becoming, and she achieved that in 118 years. She was not the same girl she was, but what has changed about her?


	2. The end of the first meeting

Princess? What is going on!

NEW Chapter 2

**Note/Disclaimer: The new and revised chapter 2 is here! And as for a disclaimer do I really even need to do one? You guys do realize that I am a teenager just doing this because I like writing, and am gaining not monetary value from this at all, right?**

"Now let's get to the pleasantries. Hello, how have you been?" Bella asked the Cullen's. They all looked stunned at how fast she changed her attitude, and didn't know what to say.

"It's great to see you again Princess." Jasper said. Bella giggled.

"Oh Jazz, you don't have to call me Princess, after all me and you became so close before you guys left. Not only that, but you are related to Yoda and Char, and I just LOVE them. So your family Jazz, and you will treat me as family not as a princess because it does not make me happy when family treats me like a princess. And Jazz, it wasn't your fault for attacking me. I mean you had all those other blood lust feelings from the others. I do not blame you!" Bella said sternly. Just then another vampire walked in.

"Bella…it's time for us to go. Remember, you said we will go shopping before your siblings got here, so we can get them presents? We have to go now or else we won't be able to get them anything." The new vampire said. Bella sighed.

"Of course Jane It was a pleasure to see you again Cullen's," Bella said to the Cullen's as she got out of her throne. Just as Bella and Jane were about to leave, Aro spoke up.

"Before you leave girls, I want to make sure the Cullen's remember Jane." Aro said. Carlisle spoke up first.

"Yes, we remember you. You and your brother are the Witch Twins, correct?" Carlisle asked. Jane nodded.

"Yes, that's me and him. Striking people down with our powers because we feel like it." Jane replied bluntly. Bella covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling while the Cullen's eyes got big with surprise.

"Now Janey dear I don't think you and Alec are THAT mean. I'm pretty sure Sea is a little meaner than you two." Bella said with a twinkle in her eye. Jane nodded.

"That is true. Some of your siblings are a little on the mean side. And don't call me Janey!" Jane said. Bella just laughed and walked with Jane out of the Throne Room and to where the car was waiting to take them shopping.


	3. Shopping trip

Princess? What is going on!

NEW Chapter 2

**Note/Disclaimer: The new and revised chapter 2 is here! And as for a disclaimer do I really even need to do one? You guys do realize that I am a teenager just doing this because I like writing, and am gaining not monetary value from this at all, right?**

"Now let's get to the pleasantries. Hello, how have you been?" Bella asked the Cullen's. They all looked stunned at how fast she changed her attitude, and didn't know what to say.

"It's great to see you again Princess." Jasper said. Bella giggled.

"Oh Jazz, you don't have to call me Princess, after all me and you became so close before you guys left. Not only that, but you are related to Yoda and Char, and I just LOVE them. So your family Jazz, and you will treat me as family not as a princess because it does not make me happy when family treats me like a princess. And Jazz, it wasn't your fault for attacking me. I mean you had all those other blood lust feelings from the others. I do not blame you!" Bella said sternly. Just then another vampire walked in.

"Bella…it's time for us to go. Remember, you said we will go shopping before your siblings got here, so we can get them presents? We have to go now or else we won't be able to get them anything." The new vampire said. Bella sighed.

"Of course Jane It was a pleasure to see you again Cullen's," Bella said to the Cullen's as she got out of her throne. Just as Bella and Jane were about to leave, Aro spoke up.

"Before you leave girls, I want to make sure the Cullen's remember Jane." Aro said. Carlisle spoke up first.

"Yes, we remember you. You and your brother are the Witch Twins, correct?" Carlisle asked. Jane nodded.

"Yes, that's me and him. Striking people down with our powers because we feel like it." Jane replied bluntly. Bella covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling while the Cullen's eyes got big with surprise.

"Now Janey dear I don't think you and Alec are THAT mean. I'm pretty sure Sea is a little meaner than you two." Bella said with a twinkle in her eye. Jane nodded.

"That is true. Some of your siblings are a little on the mean side. And don't call me Janey!" Jane said. Bella just laughed and walked with Jane out of the Throne Room and to where the car was waiting to take them shopping.


	4. A Problem Arises

**NEW Chapter 4**

**A/N: I'M ON A ROLE! I edited, and posted two revised chapters in one day! And I have also pretty much finished the next chapter, and I already have the main conflict and everything thank to the awesome Bloody Crystal Black Rose( and the fact that I just got a laptop five days ago when I was out of town, and just downloaded Microsoft Office yesterday!).**

The Cullen's were still shocked about their little encounter with Bella, that when a female vampire with mid back black hair with blue streaks walked by, they didn't think anything of it. Well, they should of….

….BREAK….

Bella was up and walking around the gardens of the Castle by herself in the early hours of the morning. Bella was wearing a simple 1950s pinup boardwalk dress **(picture on profile)**. She was walking around the Orange Blossoms, when someone came up behind her. "Bella, love. How are you?" the voice asked.

"….Edward. Why are you here?" Bella asked. Edward laughed.

"Bella love, I'm here because you're here. Its obvious that you're so called….._mate_ isn't here for you." Edward all but growled. Bella laughed.

"Caius is always there for me…unlike you. He just had a meeting with the Brothers, and I wanted some quiet time to myself." Bella said. Edward scoffed.

"Right…" Edward replied. It was quiet for a minute between the two of them, when….Edward pushed Bella all of a sudden against one of the many fountains in the garden.

"I know you want me!" Edward growled to Bella as he held her wrist above her head in a vice grip. Bella barked a laugh.

"I haven't wanted you in over a hundred years! Now _LET ME GO!_" Bella growled. Edward replied with barking laugh. Edward then tried to force Bell a to kiss him, when Bella brought her arms down over Edwards's arms, and ended up breaking Edwards's arms. As Edward dropped his arms in pain, Bella ran back to her rooms.

….BREAK….

Bella sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around herself. The words _why now_ kept floating through her mind. _** Why **_did Edward come after her? _**Why**_ now?! Why not when Victoria stalked and hunted her? Why not when she was forced to watch her mom and Phil die right in front of her? Why not when she was going through the pain of the transformation? _**WHY NOW?! **_AS Bella was lost in her musings, she didn't realize that someone walked in her room.

"I may over think things, but you DEFINITELY over think EVERYTHING. So what's wrong?" A voice said. Bella looked up surprised to hear a voice in her room.

"…Alexandria. Weren't you supposed to come tomorrow?" Bella asked the voice. Alexandria shrugged.

"I came early. I walked by those Cullen's as I came in, so I guess the reason you're like this is because of them. I won't press. That's more of the others' thing. But just know that whatever one of them said to you, Caius loves you." Alexandria said.

"When did you become so wise?" Bella asked. Alexandria shrugged. Bella just laughed and pulled Alexandria into a hug.


	5. Hate Me!

**Hate me!**

**Hey people! I'm sorry I have disappeared off the face of the Earth, but I'm not back yet! Recently (more like three months ago) I started my Senior Year in High School. And I have been super busy! And I am also filled with writers block, and new story ideas just keep on popping up! But right now I have three major projects, and have to look into scholarships, so sorry it will be around the end of the year before I post again probably. And I'm sorry for that. So, if you wonderful people keep on posting reviews, sending PM's (you can even tweet me!), with ideas on how I can edit or update my stories to make them better I will listen!**

**So if you want you can follow me on twitter for updates of my stories, and if you tell me to follow you, I will.**

**My twitter:**

** amber_rita**


	6. Important Notice-Updates soon!

**Ok, so I am reworking the story, its' still going to be the same, but better. I have had writers block, and every time I thought I got rid of writers block and would sit down at the computer, my mind would wander to school. Being a senior in high school kind of sucks. But I'm not making excuses. If you guys haven't realized it, there is a forum under the same name for this story. So I hate to tell you guys this, but it will be a little bit longer until I get the next chapter out. And I still want OC's in this story, but I am only excepting 5! Those five don't count the two that I already have. **

(Bloody Crystal black rose's character)

Name: Alexandria Katherine Rose Volturi

Age: 17(Human) and 50(vampire age)

Hair: long straight black to mid-back but when her emotion change she gets highlights in her hair. Blue-calm, Pink-happy, Red-anger, Purple-love, Black-sad, and so on.,

Eyes: blackish red

Outfit: usually a pink tank top with a black skirt but usually like to wear different things

Sex: Female

Mate: Unknown for now

Personality: calm, not very talkative, shy, an she tends to over think all situation with her over imaginary mind, hate all over happy people and if needs to will kill anyone.

Power: Illusion and mind control

(My OC)

Name: Sienna Nicole Anastas Volturi

Age: 18(human age) and 100(vampire age)

Hair: Mid-back white blonde straight hair with side bangs

Eyes: Red

Outfit: changes daily but it usually is a black and red corset dress with black stilettos, and her Volturi cape

Sex: Female

Mate: Alec

Personality: Quiet. She doesn't talk much, but when she does its usually really quiet. She can be evil (ok she usually is), it's rare if she's nice to someone outside of the Volturi and their guard.

Powers: Like Akasha from Queen of the Damned, she can do anything with a flick of her wrist, and set people on fire.

**If you want an OC in this, just make their character sheet look like that. But remember; only FIVE are being accepted. So in total there will be seven. Sorry for the first ones that have already submitted an OC, but I want those that are submitted NOW to be up to date, because you could have submitted an OC and you have decided that you don't want to be in the story anymore. Now that's enough notes and announcements, how would you guys like a teaser?**

**Teaser:**

Edward struggled with his rage. He was infuriated. All he kept thinking was _'how could she have done that? Why would she leave him like that? He left for her own good!' _Edward was trembling with rage, and in that rage her was only able to get one word out, well that one word was more like a name.

"BELLLLAAAAAA!" Edward shouted.

**So leave a review with an OC and join the forum where I can post messages to all the people in my story, and if you don't get accepted as an OC, you can still go to the forum, make a character and role play in the story or just talk about the story, leave me questions, ideas, and whatnot**

**-Amber-Rita **


End file.
